


Blue

by dab



Series: Anders/Mitchell drabbles and prompt fills [10]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab
Summary: Meeting Mitchell in Norway was a surprise. The outcome, not so much.
Relationships: Anders Johnson/John Mitchell
Series: Anders/Mitchell drabbles and prompt fills [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487597
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days Of Christmas 2020





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ficlet for the 12 days of Christmas organized by GatheringFiKi on tumblr. It was inspired by [this](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/637863945956442112/12-days-of-christmas-2020-day-6-special-thanks) photoset.

“Blue is not your color.” Anders told the dark-haired man who had been quietly drinking in the corner and had captured Anders’ attention the minute he had walked in. 

He lied of course. With a face like that, every color was this man’s color.

The lifted brow he got in response made Anders’ fingers itch to lift the hideous blue sweater up and off. He placed his drink on the table and sat down across from the unknown – but hopefully not for long - man.

“I could help you get rid of it.” Anders offered. He was generous like that.

“And freeze to death? No thank you.” Irish. Bragi fluttered in the back of his mind. 

“It’s warm in my bed, I promise.”

“There is no such thing as warm in this godforsaken tundra.” The handsome stranger complained.

“Not godforsaken. I am here to warm you up.” No need to keep any secrets. He would not see him again after leaving Norway. Which he planned to do as soon possible.

The man snorted and held out his hand.

“Mitchell.” He said. His smile was devastating.

Anders held onto Mitchell’s hand for a few extra seconds after introducing himself.

“So what are you doing here if you hate the cold so much.”

Mitchell hesitated before answering.

“I just needed some distance.” This man had secrets.

“You could’ve gone somewhere else. Anywhere but this frozen wasteland.”

Mitchell shrugged. Secrets.

“You here on business?” Mitchell countered, eyeing Anders’ suit.

“I’m here to fetch a stick.”

“A stick?”

“Yes. I’ve been looking for weeks. I finally found a guide who knows where to go.”

“Alright, well, good luck with that.” Mitchell clearly did not believe him. But he did not have to.

It turned out that bonding over their mutual hatred for the cold shitty weather could fill an entire evening. Anders had not had this much fun with his clothes on in a long time.

At 2 a.m. he needed to call it a night. His guide would show up at 6 and he needed at least some sleep to face the cold tomorrow. It could take three days of hiking to get to Yggdrasil. He had hoped for a good fuck before leaving, but..

“No thank you. I don’t kiss on a first date.” Mitchell joked. Liar.

“But on a second date…?” Anders enquired.

“All bets are off.”

Anders shook Mitchell’s hand and fervently hoped the man would still be there when he returned.

It was a full week of grueling cold, horrible food and a lot of alcohol before Anders finally returned to the lodging where he had met Mitchell. He stowed away the stick in his room, took a shower and went down to the bar. He ate alone, drank alone and finally went to bed alone.

He was not disappointed.

-

It took Anders five days to get to Oslo. He booked a hotel room close to the airport. His flight would leave in two days. Plenty of time to taste the local specialties one last time.

He was chatting up a busty blond when he spotted him. Mitchell. Alone in the back of the bar.

“Spotting somebody in a bar for the second time counts as a second date in my books.” Anders stated. He placed a new drink for Mitchell in front of him.

“Anders?” Mitchell’s eyes widened. Surprise. So he was not following him.

Anders sat himself down and leaned forward. “Wanna see my stick?”

Mitchell laughed. “Maybe later.”

It took four more drinks before Mitchell started responding to Anders’ increasingly obvious flirting.

“I think I’m ready to see your stick now.” 

-

Mitchell kissed like the sinner he undoubtedly was.

-

The black eyes and pointed teeth should have been a surprise. They weren’t. 

-

Kissing around the fangs was a bitch and a half. Anders migrated to Mitchell’s neck instead. The dark sounds produced by Mitchell were glorious.

-

In the end Anders did not die. Or more accurately, Mitchell did not kill him.

Mitchell did ruin him for anybody else. It might have been the power, the darkness or the adrenaline that made Mitchell the best fuck he’d had in years.

He would never tell anybody that it was Mitchell’s black eyes staring up at him as Anders rode him hard. They were the eyes of somebody who took his pleasure wherever he could, at the expense of anybody. The eyes of somebody without guilt. Unapologetic.

-

“Come with me.” Anders demanded right before he came.

-

Mitchell did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
